


Dilemma

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: What do you give the Time Lord who has everything?Or, in this case, the part-human Time Lord who used to have everything and now suddenly has almost nothing?**Rose doesn't know what to give the Doctor for Christmas.





	Dilemma

What do you give the Time Lord who has everything?

Or, in this case, the part-human Time Lord who used to have everything and now suddenly has almost nothing?

Rose ponders.

The Doctor lives so modestly. When Rose first took him clothes shopping he only bought a few outfits (although he has accumulated six pairs of trainers, each a different color). He has his sonic and the things he tinkers with, but that’s usually things from the house he takes apart, and she doesn’t want to encourage that. He has a mug that he’s particularly fond of; it’s TARDIS blue and he he takes his morning tea in it every day.

The only thing he really has in excess is books. Before he moved in she’d had one large bookcase; now there are four. It’s rather like living in a library. She doesn’t mind, really, except for the piles of new books that somehow take days or weeks to be wedged into a shelf somewhere. She’s not allowed to do it herself. She tried once, and he gave her a twenty minute lecture on the correct placement and cataloguing of books. “Rose, that’s quantum physics! Don’t put it with the  _ fiction _ !”

She sighs. A book is not the answer.

And so, more pondering.

A week before Christmas Rose gets the perfect idea.

There isn’t much time to work out everything, but with a little help from Jackie and a lot of help from Pete she manages. As she’s wrapping the Doctor’s gift on Christmas Eve, she grins and thinks,  _ There are times it’s good to have your dad for a boss _ .

She’s practically humming with anticipation when it’s time to give him his gif. He sees the large package and raises his eyebrows, then tears into the paper.

“Oh. A...suitcase,” he says. He’s clearly unsure how to respond.

Rose can hardly contain herself. “Look inside,” she says, somehow managing to keep her voice level.

Still puzzled (Rose loves the confused puppy look on his face) he unzips the suitcase. Inside is a large envelope, which he opens to find maps, train passes, and a hotel reservation. He looks up with excitement. “Are we traveling?”

Rose grins. “We leave on Boxing Day. I set it up with Dad, we have two weeks holiday.”

“Good old Pete!” The Doctor throws his arms around her, knocking the suitcase to the floor and scattering the papers. “Rose, this is brilliant!”

She laughs at his enthusiasm, then says, “We can’t go off world until our TARDIS is fully grown, but there’s no reason we can’t explore this one. Did you see where we’re going?”

It takes a minute to gather all the papers, but when he finds the map and sees the destination circled in blue he laughs out loud.

“Barcelona!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 18 - presents
> 
> Look! Two in one day! ;)


End file.
